Under the Sea
by kori hime
Summary: Yuriku. AkuRoku. Sequel to Mysterious. Yuriku 30 Kisses theme 7 superstar. You could have told me you were a superstar. AkuRoku live happily ever after. Yuriku, not so much, but they're getting there.


Title: Under the Sea

Author: ShinyGlorChan A.K.A. Kori Hime

Pairing: YuffieRiku (AxelRoxas on the side)

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts/Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/Kingdom Hearts 2

Theme: Theme 7; superstar

Disclaimer: No owning of what belongs to the great Nomura-sama.

Glor: Sequel to Mysterious and I just had the craving to write more AkuRoku so I thought how about I take down one of my 30 kisses themes at the same time, ya know? And bantering is always fun to write.

NOTE: Takes place a few weeks after Mysterious, which gives Sora time to wake up and for Sora's side of KH2 to start.

* * *

"You could have told me you were a superstar." 

"What?" Riku asked as he finished off the last of the Nobodies and Heartless attacking him and Yuffie.

"I mean it." She stated as she put her weapon away wiped the sweat off her brow, "You should have told me every Heartless and Nobody ever created would be after your ass!"

Riku shrugged. "I guess the Organization XIII doesn't want us to find Roxas and Axel before they do." He stated as his keyblade dematerialized from his hand. "Let's move on, this world was a bust."

Yuffie glared at Riku as he headed to _her_ gummi ship. Actually, if you wanted to be technical it was _Cid's_ gummi ship but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. "I told you they wouldn't be stupid enough to come here!" Yuffie shouted as he followed behind the silver-haired not-so-boy.

"And why is that?" Riku asked as he opened the gummi ship and she followed in angrily.

"I mean, Agrabah? It's hot and sticky an-"

"It has countless nooks and crannies to hide. If someone doesn't want to be found, Agrabah is a good place to hide." Riku cut her off and she puffed out her cheeks angrily.

"Yeah, but the world's weather is brutal! Why suffer that when there are plenty of the other worlds to hide in?" She bit out as Riku set a course for another world, "Oh, hell no! You're SO not picking the next world! It's my turn!"

Yuffie attempted to take over the controls but Riku held her wrists before she could touch the controls. "Nope, you screwed this up and I'm not going to let you make this trip more unpleasant then it has to be." Riku said as the gummi ship took off.

Yuffie growled. "_I_ screwed up? Don't get us started on screw ups, darkness-is-power-boy!" She glared as she noticed tick in Riku's eye, "Hit a chord, did I?"

Riku grinded his teeth for moment. "You are the most _infuriating_ person I've _ever_ met." He paused for a moment, "And that's saying a lot since I've had to put up with Sora for years."

"Yeah? Well, you're the most _infuriating_ person I've _ever_ met! And hell, I'm friends with two emo boys whose swords are _so_ overcompensating for something!" She yelled and stomped off to the other side off the cockpit when the gummi ship hit turbulence, sending her falling backward into Riku's arms.

The accidental embrace lasted for a moment then she pulled away as quickly as it had happen, a slight blush burning both their cheeks. Riku turned to the gummi ship controls to prepare for the landing as Yuffie silently took her seat behind him.

* * *

"You could have told me you were a superstar." 

"Hm?" Axel looked up to Roxas who was floating above him, finishing off the last of the jellyfish Heartless.

"Once we got here, the Heartless attacked and won't leave us alone." Roxas stated, his keyblade disappearing as he swam down to Axel.

"Yeah, well it's not me who's the superstar. They're after you." Axel stated as he put his chakrams away and pulled Roxas down by his shark tail with his octopus tentacle. "You should stop using that keyblade and let me protect you. It'll only get us unwanted attention. The Heartless are just attracted to the keyblade but if the Organization starts to get suspicious of the overactivity of Heartless in this world, they'll send someone to look into and we'll be as good as dead."

Roxas pulled his fins away from Axel and pouted. "You know, we can't do this forever. You can't protect me forever. I'll need to go look for my other half again."

Axel glared then promptly wrapped his tentacles around Roxas body and pulled him close. "No." He whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry, Axel, but-"

"No buts! I won't let you! And as of right now, I don't think you have much of a choice." He growled as he tightened his grip on Roxas.

Roxas sighed and gave up. "Were you always this pushy or do I bring out the worst in you?"

Axel grinned. "Only you, baby." He flirted as he let Roxas out of his grip who promptly blushed.

Axel grinned as he ran his tongue over his teeth as he brought Roxas close to him again. "Got it memorized?" He whispered into Roxas' ear.

Roxas swallowed hard. "Hey, quit it!" He pushes himself away from Axel again, "We should go find some shelter. We're in hiding so shouldn't we not be out in the open?"

Roxas swam off and Axel followed with a sigh. "So touchy, Roxy." Axel grumbled, "You wouldn't have mind when we were still in the Organization."

Roxas turned around abruptly, causing Axel to crash into him. "Really? Why should I believe you?" Roxas asked angrily, "I don't remember everything from my time in the Organization. Want to refresh my memory?"

Although Roxas had said this perfectly innocent, Axel had other ideas. "You want me to you remind you, huh?" Axel asked his arms crept around Roxas' torso, "Sure, I'll remind you of some things..."

Roxas was about to retort angrily but before he could, Axel covered his mouth with his own, slowly reminding of the _time_ they had spent together in the Organization, alone.

* * *

"How do you expect us to land in _that_ world!" Yuffie asked angrily as she pointed to Atlantica, "It's all water! We'll drown!" 

Riku tossed a small green ball and Yuffie caught it easily. "What's this?" She asked as she examined it, "Materia? No..."

"Swallow it and let's go." He stated as he swallowed one himself.

Yuffie quirked an eyebrow at the pill. "You expect me to swallo-" She stopped when Riku popped the pill into her mouth and she swallowed hard.

Yuffie started coughing. "H-hey!" She continued to cough, "What the hell was that you just shoved down my throat?"

"That pill allows you to breath underwater and also allows you to blend in with people of this world." Riku said as he opened the hatch.

Yuffie held her breath and shut her eyes as they made into the water. She floated for a moment opened her eyes to see Riku, his naked chest being the first sight she saw. She gasped and then covered her mouth.

Riku quirked an eyebrow. "What is wrong with you?" He asked with pure curiosity.

Yuffie uncovered her mouth and breathed in. "I can breathe underwater!" She exclaimed as she swam around happily.

"I told that you would." He stated.

"And you said we'd change too." She said as she turned back towards Riku to see why he was mysteriously missing his shirt earlier. He had a green merman's tail. She then looked at herself to notice the only thing covering her chest a pair of orange seashells and she had a dark green mermaid tail.

"Holy! What the hell! Where are my clothes? And my legs!" She exclaimed but clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Hush, we don't want to attract unwanted attention." He stated and she bit his hand, "What was that for!"

"For trying to shut me up!" She paused, "So let's get looking around."

Yuffie began to swim away only to end up crashing into Riku. "That so wasn't the way I wanted to go." She groaned as she held on to Riku with her arms around his neck.

Riku sighed. "I'll just have to teach you how to swim."

* * *

"I didn't know not having legs could be so fun!" Yuffie exclaimed as she swam in circles around Riku and swam away from the unhappy silver haired teen. 

"You learn quick." He said as he grabbed her tail before she swam away again, "We're here for a reason. Stop swimming around and start looking for Roxas."

Yuffie pouted. "Oh, such a party-pooper! Sheesh!" She flailed her tail away from Riku, "You're so grabby. Shouldn't grab at a girl like that!"

"What girl?" Riku asked as he swam off, leaving an angry Yuffie in his wake.

"I'll get you, Riku!" Yuffie screamed as she swam after Riku, shuriken in hand.

* * *

"-a musical for everyone to have a lot of finny fun." Ariel finished singing and everyone posed dramatically. 

"Sora, you were amazing!" Ariel announced t the half dolphin boy.

"Hey! I wanna sing more lines!" Donald complained.

Ariel's giggles were interrupted by screams. _"I'll get you, Riku!"_

Donald, Goofy, and Sora looked at each other. "Riku!" Sora questioned loudly, "He must be here!"

Sora swam out of the palace faster then if there was a shark on his tail. Donald and Goofy gave each other a worried look then swam after Sora.

"Riku! Are you here?" Sora shouted.

Riku flinched at Sora's voice and stopped in his tracks. Yuffie caught Riku, pouncing him but before she could exclaim catching him, he shut her up the fastest way he knew how, with his mouth.

Yuffie's eyes widened because of the kiss but they slowly closed as Riku's tongue in her mouth made her melt. As he kissed her, he kept enough wits about him to hide Yuffie and himself in a nearby sea cave as not to be found be Sora.

As Sora's voice grew distant, Riku pulled away from Yuffie. Once the sensation of Riku's mouth was gone from her lips, Yuffie's eyes fluttered open and realty hit her. Reality hit Riku as well, except in the form of Yuffie's fist to his cheek.

Riku went reeling into the cave wall, holding his cheek in pain. "What the hell was that for!" Riku yelled.

"For kissing me, you jerk!" Yuffie yelled back, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Sora was here." Riku stated.

"So? Why didn't you just go up and tell him you were safe? He's been looking for you! And, wait. Didn't we leave him sleeping in Twilight Town? And I thought you said he wouldn't wake up until we brought him and Roxas together!"

"I thought so too..." Riku muttered, "Maybe DiZ was wrong?" He asked under his breath as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"And you know, that still doesn't explain you kissing me your tongue molesting my mouth!" Yuffie blushed at the memory of the kiss.

"I had to shut you up before you blew our cover and Sora found us. I admit it wasn't the best plan but it was all I could think of at the time so get over it." He said as he began to leave the cave.

Yuffie grabbed his wrist before he could get past her. "Why don't you want to face Sora? You know he's been looking for you, right?" Yuffie asked.

"I can't face him yet." Riku paused, "You do know I've done horrible thing, don't you? I have to forgive myself before I can ever expect anyone to forgive me."

Yuffie smiled slightly. "But Riku, I don't think you get it. He forgave you the moment you betrayed him. That's just the kind of person Sora is." Yuffie thought for a moment, "Although, he better see you as evil or he won't be guarding himself and then boom! He'll have his mouth molested if he's not careful!"

Yuffie grinned as she swam away from Riku. She paused for a moment and turned back to him. "Hey, let's get out of here. Sora seems fine without Roxas so we don't have to search anymore. We shouldn't stay here, especially if you don't want to run into Sora yet. Let's go somewhere and have some fun!" She swam back and grabbed Riku's hand, "There's a place called Gold Saucer in this one world, it's a lot of fun. So let's go!"

Riku looked at Yuffie skeptically before nodding and letting her drag him back to the gummi ship to set off on a new adventure.

* * *

Glor: I've been playing too much Final Fantasy VII and it's starting to show. Yay for the people who catch it. Please tell me if I messed with my tenses again because I seem to do that and it's very annoying. 


End file.
